Green Hornet Strikes Again!, The
| running time = 293 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Green Hornet, The (1940) | followed by = }} The Green Hornet Strikes Again! is an American black and white film serial which adapts the original 1930s Green Hornet radio serial by Fran Striker. It is a sequel to The Green Hornet serial, which was released twelve months earlier. The serial was directed by Ford Beebe and John Rawlins with chapters written by Geo. H. Plympton, Basil Dickey, Sherman L. Lowe and Fred MacIsaac. It was produced by Universal Pictures and premiered on December 24th, 1940. There were thirteen chapters produced in the serial in total. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The Green Hornet was adapted from the radio dramatic adventure serial by Fran Striker. * The serial was filmed on the backlot of Universal Studios in Universal City, California. * The Green Hornet Strikes Again! was released as a 75th Anniversary Collector's Edition DVD compilation by VCI Entertainment on January 11th, 2011. The collection includes all fifteen chapters of the serial on a one-disc set. Amazon.com; Green Hornet Strikes Again-75th Anniversary; DVD Redirects The following links all redirect to this page. * Green Hornet Strikes Again * Green Hornet Strikes Again! * Green Hornet Strikes Again (1940) * Green Hornet Strikes Again, The * Green Hornet Strikes Again!, The * The Green Hornet Strikes Again * The Green Hornet Strikes Again! * The Green Hornet Strikes Again (1940) * The Green Hornet Strikes Again! (1940) Chapters # "Flaming Havoc" # "The Plunge of Peril" # "The Avenging Heavens" # "A Night of Terror" # "Shattering Doom" # "The Fatal Flash" # "Death in the Clouds" # "Human Targets" # "The Tragic Crash" # "Blazing Fury" # "Thieves of the Night" # "Crashing Barriers" # "The Flaming Inferno" # "Racketeering Inferno" # "Smashing the Crime Ring" Cast & Crew * Screenplay writer George H. Plympton is credited as Geo. H. Plympton in this serial. * Screenplay writer Sherman L. Lowe is credited as Sherman Lowe in this serial. * Film editor Joseph Gluck is credited as Joseph Glick in this serial. * Art director Ralph M. DeLacy is credited as Ralph DeLacey in this serial. * Actor Pierre Watkin is credited as Pierre Watkins in this serial. * Actor Joe Devlin is credited as Joe A. Devlin in this serial. * Actress Jean Brooks is credited as Jeanne Kelly in this serial. * Actor C. Montague Shaw is credited as Montague Shaw in this serial. * Stunt performers in this serial include Jerry Frank, Chuck Hamilton, George Magrill, Eddie Parker and Ken Terrell (the latter two of which were stunt doubles). * Jacques Jaccard served as a dialogue director in this serial. Recommendations * Green Hornet, The (1940) * Green Hornet, The (2011) * Green Hornet, The (TV series) External Links * * * The Green Hornet Strikes Again! at Wikipedia * * * * * The Green Hornet Strikes Again! at the Green Hornet Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:Serials Category:Green Hornet/Serials Category:1940/Films Category:1940/Serials Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Black and white films